Honey Dust
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Honeydust can start the most beautiful of relationships, and can give you the family you craved
1. Who Sent It ?

_My twist on the conversation_

_Disclaimer: I still do not own it, but in my dreams anything is possible_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_(In the showers.)_

**Tony:** Who would send me a letter with anthrax?

**Kate:** Pick a girl, Tony. Any girl.

**Tony:** That's not funny, Kate.

**Kate:** Yeah, I know.

**Tony:** This is serious.

**Kate:** I know, Tony! I'm sorry.

**Tony:** At this very instant, someone is incinerating my Ermenegildo Zegna suit, my Armani tie, my Dolce Gabbana shirt and my Gucci shoes!

**McGee:** You know, it might not be anthrax.

**Tony:** I like the sound of that, Probie!

**McGee:** It could be smallpox, bubonic plague, cholera...

**Tony:** Probie!

**McGee:** ...foot powder, face powder, talcum powder...

**Tony:** Honeydust!

**McGee:** "Honeydust"?

**Tony:** Honeydust. I give it to girls.

_(Kate glares at him but she knows Tony can't see it. He knows it.)_

**Tony:** Women! Sorry, Kate. I give it to "women" at Christmastime. Very sensuous. You apply it with a feather.

**Kate:** (Chuckles) You don't use the whole chicken?

**McGee:** I never heard of honeydust.

**Kate:** Yeah, that's because your mother raised you to respect women, McGee.

**Gibbs:** It makes a woman's skin feel silky smooth. When kissed, it tastes like honey.

_(Everybody pokes their heads out of their showers and look at Gibbs')_

**Gibbs:** Got a box of Honeydust last Christmas. No card.

**Tony:** Ah...I think the post office screwed up, boss. Somebody else got your bottle of Jack and you got their...

_(Tony is cut off by Kate)_

Kate: Actually, Tony I brought it for him

Tony: Really?

Kate: Yes, really

(Gibbs slides into Kates shower, without the others noticing............)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shall I continue??? Review????


	2. Then Kiss Me !

_**Chapter 2**_

Sorry it took a while to do another chapter, but I wasnt sure whether I should continue cause people were mean =( and said I was a crap writer, so I wasnt sure if I should continue

...well anyways, the last chapter finished when Gibbs snuck into the shower with Kate, when he discovered she sent him the HoneyDust !

_**Disclaimer;**__** The Leprechauns currently living in my head (and yes they are wearing stilletoes- which are unfortunately very sharp, but at least they are red and glittery...yes I know before you say it, I am insane!! But not as insane as you !!! hahahaha dont worry I love you) say that I still dont own anything! Personally I think they are cruel, but I spose they are right, cause I actually dont own any of it!**_

_(Gibbs snuck into Kate's shower, unnoticed by the team although was nearly given away by Kate's squeel)_

**Tony: **You OK in there Kate?

_(Kate looked at the sexy silver haired man infront of her, and smiled)_

**Kate: **Yeah I just dropped the soap

_(Tony shrugged, taking her answer as the truth, and got out and went to get changed)_

**Jethro: **_(whispers knowing McGee is still in the shower of few blocks down) _Why did you send me HoneyDust?

_(Kate blushed, she had never expected him to jump into her shower with her, although he did remain gentleman-like as he looked her in the eye, and his eyes didn't stray to her naked body currently standing beneath the water, within touching distance from him)_

**Kate: **Because I .....

_(Kate looks down nervously, realising he has moved closer, and all it would take was either one of them to take one step, and her wet body would be pressed firmly against his muscly and irrestible one, and without much thought she took the last step pressing her body against his revelling in the feeling of him)_

**Kate: **I wanted to tell you that, I want you

_(Jethro smirked, they had forgotten McGee was still in the showers, and currently he was standing, rather shocked by what he was hearing)_

**Jethro: **Oh Really Now? And how long have you thought that?

_(Kate leant up pressing a soft kiss to his lips and smiled)_

**Kate: **Since Airforce One

_(He couldnt believe his ears. The woman he loved since he met her, actually wanted him, he never thought this day would come, he thought himself to be too old, and not in her league. He saw her as a beautiful godess, a one in a billion, a true beauty.)_

**Jethro: **Same here

_(She smiled, genuinly happy)_

**Kate: **Then kiss me

_(He leant down capturing his lips with his own, his slight bristle adding to the experience, and causing froction agaisnt her soft, silky skin. If this were a movie they would have fireworks going off in the background and romantic music flowing through the air, but this was reality, and there background was the showers, adn their music, simply being the sound of their breathing and the sound of water splashing down around them, as if they were naked in the rain.)_

_Reviews?????_

_Shall I add another chapter or what ?????_

_Should I ????_

_If I get 5 reviews telling me to add another then Ill add another chapter !_

_And dont worry I wont run out of ideas, cause the leprechauns in my head keeep telling me what to do !!!_

_LMFAO, I love my leprechauns 3_


	3. McGee tells Abby

_Yesh! Everyone that reviewed - I love you, thanks for reading! The Leprechauns in my head thank you too!_

_**Disclaimer; I still do not own anything, although admit it, you want me to be in charge of the show! LMFAO!**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

_He leant down capturing his lips with his own, his slight bristle adding to the experience, and causing froction agaisnt her soft, silky skin. _

_If this were a movie they would have fireworks going off in the background and romantic music flowing through the air, but this was reality, and there background was the showers, and their music, simply being the sound of their breathing and the sound of water splashing down around them, as if they were naked in the rain._

_McGee was still in the shower a few down form them standing shocked, and may I add naked, and wet. Once he realised that they were very distracted and wouldnt notice him slipping away, he slid form the showers and went to get dressed._

_He got dresses and slipped out of the bathrooms, meanwhile in the showers..._

"I love you Katie"

"I love you too Gibbs"

"Its Jethro now, Katie"

"Then, I love you too, Jethro"

_She loved the feeling of his given name rolling of her tongue, it seemed so natural, like it was meant to be, like they were destined to one another, and he leant down recapturing her lips with his own._

_-x-_

_While down in Abby's lab, a very shocked McGee ran in._

"Oh my god you would never guess what I just saw!" McGee shouted

"What?"

"Well technically, I heard it cause I didnt actually see anything but...."

_Cutting McGee of she raised her hand,_ "What McGee? Spit it out!"

"Kate and the boss, in the shower"

"Well yeah, of course they are, so was you and Tony", _Not understanding what he was getting at, slightly amused at his expression though_

"No. I mean in the same shower! together, and they said they love eachother!"

"Finally! Shes loved him for like ever, awwww were gonna get little gibblets...yay!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review???

Thanks to SpecialAgentAllie for the idea of macgee telling abby

and thanks to everyone else for voting for more!

Hope you enjoyed this chap... might do another....xoxo


	4. Wet Activities

_Hey Guys its me again! Yesh!_

_This is the last chapter for HoneyDust (and its the reason the rating is gonna go up - agen!)_

_**Disclaimer; **__** Do I own it yet? Nope! Sorry =( Do I want to ? Of course I bloody do !**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_Meanwhile, back in the showers, Jethro and Kate stand naked, and wet (in more ways than one in Kate's case!) and he had her pressed agaist the wall of the shower with water cascading down around them._

_All that could be heard was the sound of their harsh, heavy breathing, groans and moans, and the sound of the water coming down around them._

_He kissed down the soft column of her neck, causing her to emit a moan, which in turn made him stir down below. He was now at full mast and currently pressing harshly against Kate's stomach, turniing her on and making her even wetter._

_She pulled him back to kiss him passionately and moaned into his mouth as she felt his fingers stroke her centre, testing whether she was ready through the wetness of the water it was slightly harder to tell whether it was her or the water from the shower._

_He lifted her up, so she could wrap her long, toned legs around his waist, causing his erection to press against her centre, causing them both to groan in unision. _

_As he entered her, hard and fast, they moaned at the sensuous pleasure of finally becoming one._

_He decided to wait to allow her to adjust for his large throbbing erection, but soon she decided that she had had enough and started to roll her hips towards him._

_He took this as his signal to start moving, so he started a slow and sensuous rhythm which soon changed to a more erratic and needy one._

"Oh..yes..Jethro.....yessssss" _She panted, _"So close, ohhhhhhh"

"Katiiiiieeee...........uhhhhhhhhhhhh ....." _He groaned, picking up speed, and sliding his hand between them to pinch her bundle of nerves, causing her to climax, shortly followed by himself, spilling his seed deep within her. Deeper than any of her other partners had been able to achieve._

_They stood there for a while, panting, he stood holding them both up, whilst she was still shaking from her orgasm, and leaning heavily against him._

_He slowly put her down on her feet, but didnt let go of her._

_Once they both regained the ability to speak, he cupped her chin, causing her to look up at him, and smiled._

"I meant what I said Katie, I love you"

"I love you too Jethro"

_He leant down capturing her lips in a soft and gentle kiss, portraying his love for her, and hers for his._

_After a while they realised that the water had gone cold, meaning Kate stood shivering in the showers huddled up to Jethro._

"We better get dressed, your cold"

"Okay, Jethro"

_He smiled, loving the sound of his given name upon her soft, luscious lips, and got out of the shower, taking her with him._

_He set her down on the bench, drying her and cause her to hum in approval and occasionally moan when he rubbed her._

_After another round of hot love-making in the shower rooms, due to the fact that nor Jethro or Kate could keep their hands to theirselves long enough to get dressed, they decided that they had to dress in order to get home, without people seeing them naked, or getting done for indecent exposure!_

_The end, Happily Ever After in Kibbs World_

_P.S I WILL KEEP POSTING OTHER KIBBS STORIES BUT THIS ONE IS NOW FINISHED !_

_REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!_


	5. Strawberry Mousse

Thanks for the reviews guys ! This chapter is dedicated to Gibbs4Eva !!! Thanks for asking me to keep writing !

-x-

Time went by, they made love beneath the stars, on his boat, his workbench, his bed, their desks, in the elevator, anywhere really cause they couldnt keep there hands off of eachother.

Two months into their relationship, Jethro took her to an expensive resteraunt.

-x-

He led her in with his hand possesively resting on her lower back, touching the skin revealed by her low cut dress, causing her to shiver in anticipation.

He held her close as they entered the resteraunt, and the waitor led them to their table.

"You know you dont have to spoil me Jethro, You know I love you without all this resteraunts and roses stuff"

"Well maybe I like taking you to resteraunts and giving you roses"

She smiled, "Is there a reason for all this", she asked indicating at the champagne

"Might be"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Not yet"

"Right...."

The waitor came up, and was clearly flirting with Kate, causing Jethro to become jealous, noticing this change, Kate moved her hand across the table, and held onto Jethro's.

"What would you like for starters?" The waitor asked politely, looking at Kate

"Erm excuse me, if you did your job right and stopped looking down my wifes top, you would know that everything has been pre-ordered", Gibbs snapped at him, rather angrily

"Erm sorry sir, Ill just go sort that for you"

He scurried away rather rat like, and Kate turned to him.

"Wife?"

"What you dont like it?"

"Quite the contrary, I love it"

He smiled, knowing his plan was going to be a sucess.

"What are you planning?"

"What makes you think Im planning something?"

"You have that look on you"

He smirked, and the manager came over, she was beautiful, she had long red hair, and bright green eyes.

"I do aplogise for my staffs behaviour tonight, his behaviour was very unprofessional, I will be serving you myself tonight", she said looking at Jethro, smiling sweetly.

Kate threw daggers at the middle aged woman, using her eyes, causing Jethro to chuckle lightly, and squeeze her hand lightly.

The red-headed woman, clicked her fingers and their starters were brought over instantly.

"Enjoy", she said before she left

He looked at Kate, "Nothing to be jealous of, Katie"

"I wasnt, anyways you were when that waitor was flirting with me", she pointed out rather proudly.

"What, hes younger than me, more your type?"

"And shes a red head, and as Tony, kindly reminded me the other day, thats your type"

"Nah, not when Im in love with a brunette"

"That better be me Jethro"

"Shes over there", he said jokingly indicating at the young brunette, waiting on the other table

She playfully smacked him.

"I only have eyes for you, Kate"

"Good, cause you are my type, and I love you Jethro"

The ate their starters, and then there dinner, making small talk, and laughing softly, loving spending time together.

Then desserts arrived.

They were strawberry mousses, with a single strawberry on top.

Kate looked down at hers as it sparkled in the light, and there it was.

A diamond ring.

It was tied by a ribbon to the stalk of the glass.

She turned to Jethro, seeing him kneel down infront of her on one knee.

"Katie, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?", he asked with the entire resteraunt watching them smiling.

"Yes!" she screamed launching herself into his arms, and he slipped the ring onto her left hand, and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Katie"

"I love you too Jethro"


	6. Moonlight Lake

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, it is much appreciated! When I write I just tap them out really fast, I love it, although it annoys anyone who is in the room with me cause I tap too fast, and it bugs them, oh well, who cares! Anyways thanks for all the reviews....34 so far and counting if i get 10 more reviews for this then I will add another chapter....yes I know Im adddicted to reviews, but hey, the leprechauns love it more than I do, well, at least they have stopped wearing red glittery stilletoes - yes Im mad, but hey, you know you love me, so dont pretend you dont! ahahahahahaha**

**Gibbs4Eva -- **Thats Ok

**meherm --** of course there will be.......

**NCISTivaFan30 -- **Of course Ill continue, just for you.....this chapter is dedcicated to you!!!

**FlowerFairy30 -- **My leprechauns thank you very much for the whiskey

**dolphinsiren -- **I think you should make him propose again, and renew your vows (make sure he does it with strawberry mousse!)

**NOTE: She already knows about Shannon, and Kelly.**

**-HONEYDUST-**

After their meal, they decided to go for a walk.

He led her outside, with his arm possesively around her shoulders, and she leant against him lovinglly.

They walked together, there hands joined and their bodies pressed against eachother.

They walked beneath the moonlight, enjoying eachothers company.

They reached the lake and sat down on the bank.

Kate sat between Jethro's legs, as he held her to him, with his arms securly wrapped around her petite waist, and his head leaning against her shoulder as hers was thrown back resting upon his.

The moon shone down, reflecting on the lake, making it glisten like a thousand diamonds.

It was silent apart from the sound of the soft breathing, and the sound of eachothers heartbeat.

"Jethro"

"Yeah"

"What do you think about having kids?"

"Erm, I dont know Katie"

"Oh", she sighed sounding slightly dissapointed

"Was there a certain reason, why you asked?"

She stayed quiet, looking out at the lake

"Katie, whats wrong? Is it something I said?"

She sighed and turned around to face him, but refused to make eye-contact, instead looking down and playing with the collar of his shirt.

He lifted her chin, in order to look her in the eye, and he kissed her softly on ther lips, "Whatever it is, Katie, you can tell me"

She tried to avoid his gaze again, but her movements were limited by his hand holding on firmly to her chin, and she whispered nervously, "I...Im...Im pregnant"

He stared at her, saying nothing, his face portraying nothing, she sighed and turned away from him, looking back at the lake, "Im sorry, Jethro"

He quickly turned her, pulling her into a passionate kiss, which she returned with intensity, "Never apologise, you know my rules"

She nodded, "Im not getting rid of it Jethro, I......"

He cut her off by putting his fingers to her lips, "I dont want you to get rid of it, Katie, I would never want you to do that"

He moved his hand, and she replied sadly, "But your not happy about it either are you?"

He grinned, "Are you kidding? Im the happiest man alive, the woman of my dreams, has agreed to marry me, and were having a baby together, Im gonna be a dad again, and your gonna be a mom"

She smiled and kissed him lovingly, "I love you Jethro"

"I love you too, Katie"

"So, when can we tell the others?"

"Whenever your ready"

"Well, Im 2 months, so well have to tell them soon cause it wont be long before I start showing"

"Wow Im good"

She giggled, "What do you mean?"

"2 months ago, was the first time we ever did anything, that time in the showers", he said grinning

She smiled, and blushed, "Then in that case, your not good"

He looked at her shocked, and playfully clutched at his chest "I am hurt"

She giggled once more, "Cause that means your the best"

She kissed him passionately, as he flipped them over so he lay above her, kissing her lovingly, as the moon watched above them, and the stars sparkled in the nights sky.

**Review Please?**


	7. Surprises

Seven months later Kate lay in hospital with her wedding ring shining on her left hand, with her husband beside her holding her hand and a newborn baby girl in her arms. She fed the newborn child naturally.

The team were stood outside as they waited for Kate to finish feeding the newborn little girl. Jethro smiled, "What should we name her Katie?" he asked softly

Kate smiled, "What about Elisabeth Marie Gibbs?" he asked the blue eyed man beside her

Gibbs smiled, "Kelly's middle name as her first?" he asked smiling happily

Caitlin Todd nodded, "Of course.. if that's okay?" she asked looking up at him

Leroy Jethro Gibbs kissed his wife, "Of course" he said with a smile, "Now what about our little boy?" he asked picking up the sleeping baby boy from the crib, who had already been fed, "He needs a name too"

Katie smiled, "I think you should choose his name Jethro" she said taking his spare hand into hers as she finished feeding her first born daughter

Jethro smiled as he looked down at his first born son, "Robert Anthony Gibbs" he said with a smile, "After all Tony did help you when you went into labour" he said with a smile

Kate nodded as she flashed back

_Stuck in the elevator for three hours the first time mother went into labour with only Tony DiNozzo for help, Tony began to panic. Katie began to breath heavily as she gripped the side rail, with one hand on her stomach the baby was on the way and it was not stopping for anyone._

_Tony helped her through the labour, encouraging the young brunette and making sure that the mother and child was safe._

_He had his jacket on the floor to stop the baby from being on the floor whilst he used Kate's soft cardigan to wrap the baby in._

_Kate looked panicked, "Tony, I still feel the need to push" she said as her colleague held the baby girl in his arms._

_He frowned, "Must be the placenta, right?" he asked, before lifting up and his eyes went wide, "Okay then baby number two is on the way" he said as the elevator started to move again_

_Both released a sigh of relief at the movement of the metal car that they had been trapped in._

_As the doors opened on the shocked team, Tony passed the newborn girl to a very shocked Gibbs before helping deliver the little boy, he had to unhook the umbilical cord as the child was born to ensure a healthy delivery._

Kate smiled, "I don't know what I would have done without him there" she admitted with a smile

Gibbs smiled, as he let the team in. Their twins fast asleep in their cribs. Abby had little bears for them both, whilst Tony had brought some helium balloons. Ducky however had brought chocolate for the new mother to snack on as a treat. Her fave chocolates.

Gibbs smiled, this was not the end of their story, but only just the beginning of a new life… well two new lives to be specific!


End file.
